


Flirting

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Rian flirts with Deet.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 20





	Flirting

Deet wasn't sure why Rian was starting at her across the room, but she knew it wasn't an innocent one. His eyes bore into hers, watched every little move. It felt like his eyes were on her lips too...

Gurjin elbowed him in the ribs and the eye contact broke. Rian turned to glare at him before they seemed to have an exchange. Then he was slinking towards her with eyes that spoke volumes of hazy lust. 

Deet squeaked when he was there and his lips pressed to hers. His hands drifted down to her hips to pull her closer. Deet's hum of approval made him smirk before she was pulling him towards the door. The party stopping and then their friends burst into yelps of excitement. 

"That's my boy!" Gurjin called as Rian turned to glare at him again,but he was yanked back to Deet as she planted another kiss on his lips. She pulled away to whisper in his ear. A question that made him pause to think. 

"What am I in for now?" 

"Oh you know, I'm gentle, excitable and very very thorough."


End file.
